


None of my business

by AnnieMarieMargaret



Category: Fictonal, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fiction, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMarieMargaret/pseuds/AnnieMarieMargaret





	None of my business

She is beautiful. Beautiful.

You could say that at the first sight. The way she's standing, her small posture, wavy blonde hair, cute face. Look she gives can make you turn red, you go to hell and back.

 


End file.
